You
by MUFFIEDIAST
Summary: The beginning of Zechs' and Noin from Noin's point of view. To the song You by Groove Coverage. Please read & review.


This songfic is to the song "You" performed by Groove Coverage.

All characters belong to the creater of Gundam Wing.

**"You"**

Most of the people who know me don't know about my past. It's not something I tend to mention, not really something I find that important. Unlike most of my peers, I didn't grow up with a family. I grew up on my own, in an orphange in Italy. Growing up I was always so jealous of those who had a home, of those who could go to that home at night and be with the ones they loved. I always wondered if I would ever have that. Would I ever have a home like that? Would I ever be loved like that?

Never ever deep in love never had a home,  
others holding hands all day while I was on my own

I saw him first in orientation. Even at first glance, he took my breath away, his platinum blonde hair with those piercing blue eyes. That surprised me. I wasn't someone who usually fell for looks. There had to be something else about him.

Would you take my hand would you run away with me,  
to a destination where we can be so free.

It was in training where I found out what that something else about him was. He was very good in training, almost as good as me. I wanted to get to know him outside of training. I knew that would be hard. I was the only female in our training group, and most of the men, while they respected my talent, tended to avoid me. Unless, of course, they wanted to flirt with me. But there was something different about him. He flirted, but it was a casual flirtation, almost as though he thought my ego might need the boost. So it surprised me when one of those nights he showed up at my door.

Never ever felt this way where have you been before,  
I was searching all my life now you knock on my door.

He was the first to speak. I was so surprised when he first showed up, I couldn't say anything. Of course, that surprise left me when I realized why he had come. He wanted another duel, he said. _Of course,_ I thought knowingly. I had bested him earlier in the day. It was not something I had intended to do, but he had slipped up. He wanted to prove that he could beat me. I only nodded respectfully and told him to lead the way.

Would you take my hand  
would you run away with me  
to a destination where we can be so free

I thought he was going to lead me to the practice room, but I was wrong. Without a word he led me up the stairs to the roof. As we walked out into the star-filled night, I just had to smile. He was so cocky. The entire area was already set up for our duel. He turned to look at me and smiled evenly as he handed me a rapier. I had failed to notice that when he had shown up at my room he had had the two rapiers in his hand. I took it from him, giving him a look that showed him my evident surprise at not being led to the practice room. He quickly informed me that there would be too many nuisances there choosing sides and cheering. He much perferred dueling in quiet, he informed me. I only nodded and quickly we took our positions across from each other. Looking at him, I knew that he felt the same way as I did at that moment. There was no else in the world that existed in that moment except for him and I.

And I can be your girl, be your girl tonight,  
and I can see the world I see it in your eyes.  
We can be, you can be, they can be too,  
as long as there's eternity as long as there is you.

I smiled at him everytime he made a good move. I could see why he preferred dueling in quiet. With no one cheering him on, he was much better. Surprisingly though, I discovered, so was I. Unfortunately though, it had rained earlier that evening. The roof, I found much to my discomfort, was quite slippery. I leaned in to thrust and my foot slipped. I was more than surprised to find myself in his arms as he reached out to stop my fall.

My emotions getting strong  
your heartbeat close to mine,  
if I can be your girl tonight across your soul I sign.

We looked at each other and without a word, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I pressed back, surprised at myself. Had it been anyone else I would have slapped them for making such a move, but it was different with him. Why? What was this I was feeling? My heart was beating so fast. Could this be love? As we parted, he looked down at me, a foreign look in his eyes. Why was he looking at me like that? The look was so tender. What was he thinking? A thousand thoughts were running through my mind in those moments. Were those same thoughts running through his?

Would you say my name when I'm sleeping next to you,  
and would you say it loud when I'm laying over you.

Still looking at me, he smiled and sighed as he said my name. I was so confused, but at the same time I wasn't. I knew how I felt about him. I think I had known as soon as I had seen him that first day at orientation. This was how love felt. Happier than I had ever felt before, I sighed his name back. "Zechs."

No one does it better  
no one loves the way you do,  
as long as there's eternity believe me there is you.

It didn't matter after that the neither of us bothered to finish the duel. Quietly, I laid my head against his broad chest. It was something that I had wanted to do for so long, and it just felt so right. I wondered how he felt, but any worries I quickly had were quieted as he wrapped his arm around me.

Would you say my name when I'm sleeping next to you,  
and would you scream it loud when I'm laying over you.

We were still standing there like that as a a light rain began to fall. Quietly he shifted so that he took his coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders. It didn't matter that I had my own. He suggested that we should head inside. I knew that he was right. It was getting late. It had already been past lights out when he had shown up at my room and the two of us still had a long day of training ahead of us the next day. We parted from the embrace and I was about to take his coat off my shoulders to give it back to him when he shook his head. I argued to him that I had my own and that he needed the coat for himself, but he only placed his left arm around my shoulders, preventing me from taking it off. I disagreed with him but I didn't want to argue and ruin the moment. With a small smile, I leaned into his side and the two of us walked into the building.

And I can be your girl, be your girl tonight,  
and I can see the world I see it in your eyes.  
We can be, you can be, they can be too,  
as long as there's eternity as long as there is you.

He walked me back to my room that night. We kissed before we parted, and I never wanted that moment to end. As we stepped apart I had to stop myself from grabbing him and taking him into my room. The idea had its merits, but the two of us were still soldiers and would have to face each other the next day. Besides, as I watchd him leave and walk down the hall, I knew that somehow, for the two of us, it was the only beginning. 

I wanna be your girl tonight  
with you right here by my side,  
one thousand miles I'd run for you into infinity.

As usual, I was right. That first night was the first of many that continued as we continued our days of training. Of course, this relationship we kept secret from the others. But the two of us knew. From that moment on, I wanted the best for him, even if that didn't always mean the best for me. From that moment on, he was in my heart and I knew I would always be there for him. No matter what happened in our future, to me, Zechs Marquise would come first.

And I can be your girl, be your girl tonight,  
and I can see the world I see it in your eyes.  
We can be, you can be, they can be too,  
as long as there's eternity as long as there is you.

Graduation came and went and with it, one of the saddest days of my life. For the first time since we had met, Zechs and myself would be separated. I was to remain at Victoria Base and train the newbies while Zechs was off to go and fight. Knowing that that was his destiny, I feared for him. Although the two of us loved each each, we held such different views, especially about battle. Although it pained him to do so, Zechs never really thought twice about needing to sacrifice a soldier for victory. I, on the other hand, never saw the point. If it could be avoided, why sacrifice a life? Zechs had told me once that without the sacrifice of lives, a battle would have no meaning. I disagreed and that was one of the nights we had stayed up late, arguing. That was why he was suited for battle and I wasn't. That was why our destinies would be so different from each other. And yet, even though we were to be separated, I knew that that wouldn't be the last of him I saw.

And I can be your girl, be your girl tonight,  
and I can see the world I see it in your eyes.  
We can be, you can be, they can be too,  
as long as there's eternity as long as there is you.

Years later, so much has happened. Not only for us, but for everyone. The war had ended, and then Mariemaia had wanted to start it all up again. I'm only glad that we could put a stop to it all. As odd as it might sound, I'm even glad that Mariemaia started up all the chaos again. It brought him back into my life again. Before Mariemaia, he had pretended to be dead. He had only shown up again after Mariemaia had kidnapped his little sister. Now as we head together to Mars to work on the project, Zechs is asking me if I'm sure that I still want to go with him. After all this time, I can't believe he still doesn't get it, that after all this time, he still doesn't understand. With a loving smile, I close my eyes and tell him, "Zechs, don't make me repeat myself... again."

And I can be your girl, be your girl tonight,  
and I can see the world I see it in your eyes.  
We can be, you can be, they can be too,  
as long as there's eternity as long as there is you.


End file.
